watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190308063438/@comment-27702860-20190309215435
@'Bigred: 'Do you think Tomoko remembers that it was Ucchi she was sitting next to on the bus to the baseball game? I just looked over Chapters 69 and 72. Tomoko make no note of having seen her before, so I guess that would be "no." She somehow forgets Kotomi, remember. @'Hokage: 'Though Tomoko doesn't know how to treat with Ucchi, I don't think she hates her (well, at least before very last chapter, who know now). - Ed. , her hand is trembling, she felt awkward by doing it, Oh I agree. I think Tomoko felt legitimately bad. Perhaps, with a bit of time, she will realize how she felt when Uchi insulted her is what she made Uchi feels. at least I want to think Tomoko cares for Ucchi in certain degree, and that the watching at her from a corner after her discussion with her friends wasn't only curiosity. I think--think--the whole Shizuku-Megumi Experience™ has Tomoko a bit more willing to show empathy. So I think she can see that Uchi is hurt, and for reasons she admits she does not understand, she follows her. Because she is not a friend, she does not quite feel the need to go to her. Had Uchi not noticed her, who knows what would have happened. And it's kinda of sad because Tomoko was beginning to know more about Ucchi as person, I don’t this relationship end up like the one existent between Tomoko and Komiyama. Well, the only thing she knows is whatever conversation we do not get to see that happened recently . . . and that she "grooms!" In Tomoko's mind, Uchi has never said anything interesting. It makes sense, her previous actual conversations were that fireworks were pretty and it was nice weather until she finds out Tomoko bought Shonen Jump. So Chapter 152 she just learns that Uchi's friends are upset with her abandoning them. Now here is the interesting thing: does she pay attention to what Glasses and Kayo and them discuss? Does she know that Uchi may have a crush on her. Hmmmm. . . Either way, if she does not she has to know that Uchi wants to be her friend for reasons she cannot fathom. I know very well that plan, it's the plan kind "I'm going to murder Five Kage for so everybody in world will hate me and that consequently will bring along the worldwide peace", yeah, that kind of strategy doesn't suit on her, Tomoko has a long history of failing to live up to her fantasy roles. But that is realistic: they are FANTASY! I sometimes wonder if she harassed Yoshida because she thinks you can do that from anime. After all, she is now who occupies the role who some ever Megumi Imae had, and if Ucchi is more than just a gag character (thing which I seriously want to believe), she will have to fix things with her. I would agree with that. I trust given the Author and Artist wishing to show realistic flaws and development in their characters, that this is something. Lack of empathy has always been a critical flaw. She is improving. Again, I kind of wonder what would have happened if Uchi's friends had not found her. Where would Uchi and Tomoko's conversation go? Ucchi will have to give to her Gang a convincible explanation, because now her five friends (especially Glasses-chan) are in the thin doubt line between "just close freinds" and "she has a crush toward her". I do not think she can unring that bell, so to write. They figured out Tomoko; they will wonder why Uchi would spend two years interacting with "Creep," want to cheer her on, get upset when Tomoko insults her so much she runs away crying, blah, blah. Meanwhile, they have to note her reaction when Tomoko explodes: Uchi immediately ceases her act of ridiculing her, and starts crying "WHY" again. No. Since they do not seem to be idiots and actually care for her, I suspect they may collectively conclude, "well, shit, she does have a crush on this girl" rather than just wants to be friends. They might figure out what we have all been creating Walls of Text about: Uchi is not comfortable with her sexuality. Again, watch them screw us! I have been waiting for Tomoki-Yoshida II: "Electric Boogaloo" and that never happens. Next chapter starts the Itō-Futaki Arc with some tangents into Hina Buys More Eroge and Experiments with Bondage. Next chapter in the Uchi-Tomoko Arc? See you in 2024. ��